Many computer programs use databases to store information used in an organization. These databases are often arranged in logical formats so that users can identify or use information easily. One common format for presenting data to user is to present related information in the form of rows and columns in a table or other spreadsheet. When using a row structure similar data is presented in the same row or column. One example of a computer program that makes use of this type of data presentation is an enterprise resource programs (ERP). ERPs provide numerous ways for organizations to manage their day to day operations. Depending on the needs of the corporation the ERP may include a number of modules and databases that meet the corporation's needs. These databases often include information used to manage client contacts, manage inventory, generate accounts, generate invoices, as well as many other functions.
Currently, when a user of an ERP wishes to generate a limited report from within one of the modules the user must individual select each record desired to be reported out. For example, in certain software programs there is a desire to generate financial statements and maintain Generally Accepted Accounting Principles (GAAP) and eXtensible Business Reporting Language (XBRL) compatibility. To achieve this is it currently necessary to compile financial transaction figures on ledger accounts that are organized per line items.
Further, it has been desired to allow production of multi-financial dimensions analysis. This requires compiling financial figures on single or multiple financial dimensions so that they reflect the company's organization, line business or policy. However, in order to achieve this level of functionality it is currently necessary to select each record individually in the related program or programs. This results in a time consuming process to generate the desired reports.